forceuserfandomcom-20200216-history
Eliana
Category: Force Sensitives Category: Nymean Biographies Birth Eliana was the shadow child of Trivas and his wife, Asela born in 24 ABY on Nulvar during the Nulvarl Empire's war against the Areltsi Coalition. Shortly after her birth, she was taken in secret to Sterex to be hidden from the waring Areltsi. She spent the next 22 years of her life on Sterex in a installation known as Pinnacle Base. To cover for her absence, Trivas made things look as though the convoy carrying Eliana was attacked and destroyed by the Areltsi. In supposed reaction to this, Trivas devoted more time to fighting the Areltsi, part of the reason why Jorell was able to organize a coup against him. When Jorell overthrew Trivas and took over the Nulvarl Empire in 25 ABY, Eliana was safely hidden on Sterex. However, Asela was not aware of the situation and received a message from Jorell that Trivas was wounded in combat and had requested her presence on Nulvar where he was being treated. When she went to Nulvar, Jorell killed her leaving Eliana completely alone. Her father was in exile, her mother dead. Youth Despite this, the loyal mix of human ex-Imperials and Chiss guards at Pinnacle Base kept her safe. A year and a half later, Trivas visited his daughter and further arranged for long term care for her there. Trivas was only able to visit once or twice a year and only for a few days. Despite this, when Eliana was 18 years old in 42 ABY, Trivas arranged for his old friend Captain Repness to be assigned permanently to Pinnacle Base. In 46 ABY, the angry Jedi Uvilan Naith attacked Pinnacle Base using information he got from the Sith defector Decasus. Naith killed all but the base leader, Repness, and captured Eliana. He sent Repness to alert Trivas of what happened and to call him to Jurexn to face him. Trivas answered this by placing Lord Raziel as Steward of the Empire and leaving to rescue his daughter. After a fierce battle, Trivas drove off but did not kill Naith and freed Eliana. Seeing no other option, he decided to introduce his daughter to the Ni'novian Sith and to start her training to take his place as Empress. Adult Life Introduction to the Galaxy Eliana took Lord Kracor as her master and joined the Sith Navy to be tutored under Admiral Tress. She was inadvertently responsible for the Sinatra Incident which led to her being looked upon with caution by many. After the Galaxial War, she was sent as part of a Sith force to quell the Ter Benix revolution under Mikulas. There, she participated in various types of ground combat ranging from ambushes and large scale engagements to urban warfare and anti-guerrilla combat. She began to develop an understanding and a certain level of comfort for fighting that she had not possessed before. When her father died, she was crushed by the loss. During this time, the squad she was with was under attack by a superior rebel force and she quickly devoted her anger and rage toward them. With a sudden fury that scared even her own troops, she unleashed energy attacks at the rebel troops and killed them. The use of such energy nearly killed her as it damaged her internal organs. She was taken back to Ni'novia for medical treatment. After she recovered, she fell into a temporary depression over her father's death. Shortly after, she turned that despair into hatred and rage toward the Jedi whom she believed were behind Trivas' death. Using the Nymean resources she inherited from her father, she formulated a controversial plan to strike out and conquer Yavin IV with the assistance of the experienced Nymean Admiral Erstis. What followed was a series of events that became known as the Yavin Crisis. Yavin Crisis The Sith Council and Executor Vexen in particular opposed her invasion plan out of fear that it will cause a new war. Going against the will of the Council, she continued with her plan anyway and occupied the Yavin system. Unknown to her, there were a hundred Jedi troops and a Jedi Knight with her Padawan on the surface of Yavin IV. Her forces did not detect such a small group and she began scouting for possible colonization locations. After a half hour, a Vagaari fleet entered the system and chased the outnumbered forces. Vexen had decided to hire the bounty hunter Cobra to stop her, but he did not realize that Cobra was capable of bringing in a whole fleet. Shortly after the arrival of the Vagaari, a Sal Maroian fleet under Colonel Seth Gul arrived as well. The fleet had also been warned of the invasion by Cobra and was there to rescue the personnel on the moon. The Sal Maroian fleet engaged part of the Vagaari fleet and took some losses. Before long, the Ni'novian garrison on Bonadan arrived and scared off the Vagaari. Admiral Erstis choose a diplomatic and peaceful route in interacting with Colonel Seth Gul and was not forced to fight their task force. Immediately after Yavin IV, Eliana took a single battlecruiser to pick up the recently captured Vexen. Unknown to the rest of the Galaxy, she had hired Cobra to capture Vexen. Political Tension After returning to Ni'novia from Yavin, Eliana began to plot further with the hopes of gaining more power and security for the Nymeans. She made political alliances with Vexen, Reaves, and Dradin and began preparing for independence. Further problems arose with Scyrone, Boran, and Kracor as the newly formed equal Council began to take sides politically. Eliana favored a more direct approach to outside threats while Scyrone pursued peace treaties including a negotiation with Master Secura which went nowhere. The Council was split on several issues including what to do with the bounty hunter Cobra and how to conduct relations with the Galactic Alliance and the Jedi. Another major issue was that of reinstating the Imperial Throne which Trivas had once sat upon. Things began to grow more unstable as sides were taken. Planets declared their loyalty and fleets were readied. As before, Vexen, Reaves, and Dradin joined together with the support of Lucifer, Selena, and a few others. Together, they formed the rebel Imperialist party to counter the Loyalist forces that rallied under Scyrone. In the weeks that followed Yavin, both sides were preparing for civil war. Eliana supported the change of governmental style to that of the Order of Sovereignty where a Council of five members would hold power until Eliana was mature enough to take the throne. The defection of Jaden Mustik turned the tide of the conflict. Just prior to his defection, war nearly broke out as Nymean forces around Nymenos were attempting to drive back a Ni'novian force violating their perceived territory. Jaden's defection ended this and the issue was settled without a civil war. This gave Eliana an opportunity to contribute to the installment of the Order of Sovereigns over the entirety of the Ni'novian Republic. Descent to Darkness Seeds of Corruption Even with the successful installment of the Order of Sovereignty, Eliana was not satisfied. What few realized was that she was under the influence of several people that composed the Organization. Ever since her father's death, they had began influencing her to more and more evil deeds. They were molding her into one of their own and were using her to gain access into the innermost heart of the Order. They were influencing her by altering her mind with the Force. Through the guise of training, Tavin was slowly eroding her normal moral defenses and was replacing them with a ruthless character that was emotionally dependent on outside support. She became unstable for a time and was easily prone to anger. This began to cause some concern among others around her, but she was distant and refused their aid. For some reason, her freshly revived father could not approach her. Every time Trivas tried to talk to her or even come near her, he was thrown back into the spiritual realm and was unable to communicate with her. This caused great alarm among many who were just beginning to figure out that something was not quite right. There was no proof, but a lot of suspicions. Massacre at Dathomir Finally, she made a defining step toward darkness and betrayal when she worked with Siron to arrange the Battle of Dathomir. There, thirty thousand Sovereigns began ruthlessly slaughtering any of the native clan witches and Nightsisters they could in a brutal three way fight. During the battle, Eliana and Dradin were called up to the top of Singing Mountain by Siron. Eliana went willingly and with enthusiasm while Dradin was a little more suspicious. Nonetheless, both answered the call though for different purposes. Dradin arrived first and was defeated by Siron in a duel. Beaten, but not killed, he initially hoped Eliana would help him, but within seconds knew that she was not there to help him. Eliana killed Dradin and vowed to serve Siron in exchange for learning true power. Immediately after that, she confronted a clan witch army led by Vanya Wolfe and Rachel Hart. She withdrew and ordered an orbital bombardment of the area, though Wolfe, his Padawan, and a dozen other witches survived. When reinforcements came, Eliana manipulated their commander into believing that there was a revolt about to take place on Ni'novia and sent him there to kill everyone in the Council Chambers Building. She faked a chase and attack on herself and the shuttle she came in and headed for Ni'novia to meet with several others who were concerned about her actions of late. First Death at Sal Maro On 7/10/46, the Galactic Alliance issued demands that Sal Maro surrender all its Jedi for execution. The planet remained defiant until the one week deadline passed and the Galactic Alliance invaded. As was agreed in a treaty signed months earlier, the Nymean Ascendancy sent a fleet to assist the planet, though it was clear that there was no hope to stand against the might of the invaders. The Battle of Sal Maro started and Eliana was with Admiral Veran leading parts of the Third Nymean Fleet and joined in the combat. The Nymeans and the Sal Maroian fleets were not able to hold for long and barely survived the first wave of the assault. In that wave, the Nymeans suffered heavy casualties including the death of Admiral Veran and the wounding of Eliana. Eliana was evacuated to another ship where she died and sent her spirit to a cloned body on Sterex. The Nymeans later retreated after a second Alliance fleet arrived in the system. Sal Maro was saved only by the sudden split in the ranks of the attackers and the start of a civil war within the Galactic Alliance. Galactic Alliance After she recovered from the cloning process, Eliana was summoned by Siron to Coruscant to officially take her place at his side. She did and witnessed the murder of Marquis O'Dore and Siron's rise to dictator over the Galactic Alliance. During the Unification War, Eliana served in the Galactic Alliance directly under Siron. She worked often with Balfear and Tavin in various missions. Targ Seth Gul Early on in her betrayal, she put to work her mental skills and manipulated the captured Colonel Seth Gul and twisted his sense of loyalty and desire for peace to serve Siron's (and her own) needs. Upon completion of this task, she convinced Siron and Commander Dalon to use him as part of another invasion of Sal Maro. To do this, Targ "escaped" captivity and rejoined his comrades on Sal Maro. At a prearranged time, he sabotaged the defenses in time for a Galactic Alliance attack. In the Subjugation of Sal Maro, Galactic Alliance forces managed to pummel the surface of Sal Maro with bombardments from orbit. They also defeated the local defense force and killed hundreds of thousands. They were on their way to defeating the Confederacy reinforcements when a Sovereignty fleet joined the attack. Though the Galactic Alliance was forced to retreat, they had inflicted tremendous damage to Sal Maro and Targ, once the hero of his planet, was branded a traitor. After that mission, Elaina and Targ went on several various missions together. She came to grow genuinely fond of him and tried to protect him wherever possible. There was a slight bond between the two as result of the time she spent in his head while manipulating him, but it was not enough to keep him from realizing what had been done to him and rebelling against it. Infidon After Sal Maro proved a moderate success, Eliana was sent to lead troops in a campaign to conquer the planet Contruum. During this Battle of Contruum, Eliana performed well and led the charge through the harshest battles around the capital city. From her experience there, Eliana committed to the Sith path and named herself Darth Infidon. Out of Character Info Eliana is played by the same person who plays Trivas.